Promised Music
by The-Wishing-Devil
Summary: After meeting her pen pal who turns out to be more than she ever imagined, Sakura finds herself falling for him fast. He leaves and promises to return, but another is falling for Sakura and he’s not about to give up without a fight. Deisaku Sasosaku AU


_

* * *

_

_Dear Sakura, _

_Forgive me for not writing back sooner, things have been hectic. I don't have much time to write to you so I have to make this short. God H. is annoying such a…well you know. Will you be around December 21? Write back as soon as possible. _

_Looking forward to your response,_

_The Prince of Daybreak_

* * *

Folding the letter into a small square Sakura studied it for a minute before sticking it in her desk drawer.

Inside the drawer held many other papers folded in a similar manner, each and every one had come from her pen pal.

"December twenty-first huh?" the girl muttered to herself before pushing away from her desk and heading over to a small calendar that had been thrown on her bed a few feet away.

She scanned over the dates moving from the fourteenth all the way to the twenty-first.

Feeling a surge of happiness the girl pumped her fist in the air, before running back to the desk and pulling out a sheet of notebook paper and a pen.

Sakura gently tapped the pen against the table a few times, making sure to think everything out.

_

* * *

_

_Dear The Prince of Daybreak, _

_From what you've told me, yes, H. must be. Anyway, I looked over the calendar and I'll be around then. Does this mean I'll finally get to meet you? My favorite band 'Second Love' just released their new hit single, amazing huh? If you're coming you'll have to listen to it, ok?_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

_

* * *

Dear Sakura,_

_Yep I'm coming! Probably around five o' clock ok? Although I'll only be in town for two days, I've wanted to actually meet you for a while now. You can send a response but I won't be able to answer, (Busy like always) so you'll just have to wait till you get to see me. You really are obsessed with that band; don't tell me you're one of those screaming fan girls. Jk. But, just for you I'll listen to it. _

_The Prince of Daybreak_

* * *

_Dear The Prince of Daybreak,_

_That's great, now I seriously can't wait! I know you won't respond so I'll hold off on the questions till you get here. (You really are busy) And yes I am obsessed; when you get here I'll show you the poster of them, its right above my bed. By the way…me a screaming fan girl? No way in ever. I just plan on marrying their lead singer Dei-kun. When you come here it's time to hear about some of your obsessions, it's only fair._

_Beyond Excited, _

_Sakura_

**

* * *

**

**December 20**

"Sakura-chan is it true?!" a boy with spiked up bleached hair ran beside the girl grasping onto her shoulder and following her down the hallway.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and stopped walking. Turning around she came face to face with Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Tenten. "For the hundredth time…**YES**!"

Ino crossed her arms, "No need to get all worked up about it forehead, we were just wondering. I mean it's not everyday you get to meet some two year pen pal."

Tenten smirked and added to the mounting pile of Sakura's worry, "Do you even know his name?"

"No, but I'm sure he's amazing!" the girl convinced, "In his letters he always called himself the Prince of Daybreak."

Lee, "Maybe I should be with you when he comes over Sakura-san?!"

"Shut it bushy brows, you just want to be alone with Sakura-chan, we all know it!" Naruto pointed out with a smirk, causing Lee's shoulders to slump.

"Is this the same guy from the pen pals we randomly picked in ninth grade?" Ino asked jumping in front of Sakura's path.

The pink-haired girl nodded slowly in response. Only causing the other girl to laugh and respond with her usual harshness.

"I stopped writing to mine after the second letter. He kept asking the stupidest questions, like this one time he asked me what my favorite band was."

"Quite frankly Sakura you should have got him instead of that prince guy," Ino kept drawling on until Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones around, both leaning against the wall.

"The guy I got was also obsessed with 'Second Love', always telling me how I should love them too."

"Will we get to meet him after?" Sasuke interrupted Ino, clearly growing sick of her talking.

"N.O."

"Why?" Ino's eyes met Sakura's in a stare.

"Well, maybe if he's cute."

"That's not a reason!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the woman asked her daughter who was currently staring out the window, practically ignoring every other word she spoke.

"Mom, I'm positive. Besides He'll be here tomorrow there's no stopping it." Sakura repeated.

"Alright, but-"

"Mom, please!" Sakura exasperated, looking away from the window and to her mother who had stood from the sofa.

Letting out a sigh the woman exited from the room and said back to the daughter, "Maybe this guy can help get your mind off that ridiculous band you're always talking about."

As soon as she left the room Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like that's going to happen." She mumbled under her breath. "I want to meet my prince."

* * *

Sakura stared up at the ceiling, her eyes glued on the poster of her favorite singer. The man was a somewhat tall blond, with azure eyes. The girl spoke to the poster as though it were a real person.

"Tomorrow I meet my Prince, but when will I get to meet you Dei-kun?" she asked making it sound more like a complain.

Knowing that she was never going to get a response to that question the girl closed her eyes. The girl also knew that she would never fall asleep that night, and only after three minutes her eyes snapped back open and she shot up in the bed.

"Maybe if I call somebody…" Sakura grabbed her cellphone off the dresser beside her and hit for speed dial three.

"Hello Tenten?"

"Ugh…Sakura what do you want…?"

"I can't sleep."

"That all?"

"Wait did I just hear Neji?!"

"…"

"She hung up!"

The girl tossed her cell phone watching it land on the end of her bed before flailing out her arms and allowing herself to fall back into the pillow.

Although Sakura had many things troubling her, but there was one thing that had her on edge.

"I wonder if The Prince is hott."

**

* * *

****December 21**

"Sakura sit still already!"

"Mom, how can I sit still at a time like this?!"

The woman sighed and left the room unable to watch her daughter pace back and forth any longer.

Sakura stopped at the window and watched out for a few minutes before slumping to the ground. "Where is he it's already," she paused mid sentence and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall above the television. "It's five right now!"

Scrambling to gather herself the girl ran out the door her hair falling in front of her face. Yet the only thing in the drive way was her mother's car a silver Volvo. Sakura let out a sigh feeling disappointed that he hadn't arrived yet.

"How much longer…?"

Suddenly a tap was felt on her shoulder and she turned away from staring at her moms car and found herself face to face with someone she never thought she would get to meet.

"Yeesh, impatient one aren't you?"

"W-what the!"

"Do I look weird?" the man turned to the blond standing next to him.

"You always look weird Hidan, un."

The girl fell backwards only to be caught gracefully by the blond.

"Oh just great she's unconscious." The silver haired one groaned out.

"Hidan this is your fault, un!"

"Come on and say that to my fucking face _Prince_!" Hidan held his hand which was clenched into a fist up in the air.

"You can use my real name now idiot, un!"

Hidan shrugged and shifted his attention to the girl who was now cradled in the blonds' arms. "Sure that this is her?"

"Yea I'm sure, pink hair isn't all that common…" he continued on lazily, "Well she knew who I was, but I think Sakura was expecting someone else, un."

"You think?" Hidan smirked a bit, "So how do you plan on explaining this to her, isn't she some big fan of yours?"

The blonds' face blanked and he stood as if he were a statue.

"I have no idea."

* * *

The first chapter of my second fic.

Please Review ;)


End file.
